


Selfie

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Selfies, naked selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the Doctor, naked and grinning salaciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: balls as well as tinyconfusion's prompt for Tentoo x Rose participating in national send a nude picture day submitted to the blog.

“Doctor!” Rose Tyler squeaked as she looked at her mobile and then slammed it down in her lap. Thankfully nobody seemed to have heard her or seen it. 

She quickly finished her lunch and picked her phone up, glancing again at the picture he’d texted. What had he been thinking?!

There was the Doctor, naked and grinning salaciously. He certainly did have balls… and not just the ones on display. 

Her fingers flew across the keys. _Trying to tease me?_

_National share a nude picture day, he replied._

_I can do better._

Then she raced home and did just that.


End file.
